


Duly Noted

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [13]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Drabble Collection, M/M, drabble challenge, implied sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-12 21:08:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13555605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: The sterekdrabbles challenge for 02/02/18: "bitter, throw, literature."





	Duly Noted

**Author's Note:**

> The sterekdrabbles challenge for 02/02/18: "bitter, throw, literature."

“Smells nasty. He’s not drinking it,” Stiles observed dejectedly.

“Its necessary ingredients render the decoction bitter, yes,” the Druid responded.

His affectless tone got Stiles’s blood boiling but with Derek stuck in wolf form and de-aged too, they needed the infuriating asshole.

“Nothing you can throw in to make it less, ya know, gross?”

Deaton’s disappointment barely marred his impassive features, but it proved reaction enough.

“Fuck it!” Stiles declared, lifting the pup before his face and kissing its forehead.

Seconds later there Derek stood, naked, disoriented, fully restored.

Deaton noted no such antidotal application appeared anywhere in the literature.


End file.
